


The Door

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aaron colder than ice: please ask laurens to put the door back</p><p>little lion: how do you know he did it</p><p>aaron colder than ice: he left a sticky note that said "haha fuck you ;^))) -j.lau"</p><p>little lion: oh my god</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door

**johnn** : I strike again

**little lion** : what did you do

**little lion** : also where were you this morning the note "went to work early ;^)))))" ISNT COMFORTING

**johnn** : well yknow the weird door that connects burr and jefferson's office

**little lion** : okay don't just not answer my fuckign question that's rude

**little lion** : W HAT DID YOU D O

**johnn** : I bought a screwdriver

**little lion** : J O HN

**little lion** : W H A T  D I D  Y O U  D O

**johnn** : there isn't a door there anymore

**little lion** : J O H N WHAT THE FCUCKCKFK

**little lion** : IF I GET TAKEN TO COURT FOR THIS IM FUCKGIN KILLING YOU

**johnn** : geTTING SENT TO GWASH'S OFFICE ISNT COURT

**little lion** : IM ALWAYS ON TRIAL THWEW SO IT BECOMEES OEN

**johnn** : YOU WONT BE PUT ON TRIAL

**little lion** : HOW DO YOU KNOW

**johnn** : I SIGNED IT

**little lion** : SIGNED FUCKIGGN W H A T YOU TOOK THE DOOR

**johnn** : two sticky notes on either side of the door

**johnn** : both have winky faces on them

**laf** : I'm curious as to how you did it

**johnn** : I stole alex's key to the building this morning when he was asleep and went in early

**little lion** : so thATS TWO THINGS YOUVE STOLEN

**johnn** : I've stolen three people's hearts <3 <3 <3

**little lion** : I WANT MINE BACK

**johnn** : ALL SALES FINAL

**little lion** : FUCK

\---

**little lion** : I have to go into tjeffs office

**laf** : whY

**little lion** : gwASH IS MAKING ME HAND DELIVER PAPERS TO HIM

**little lion** : he's playing country music what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck

**laf** : country music isn't that bad??

**little lion:** I want a divorce  
  
**laf:** nO :^((((  
  
**little lion:** jk ily  
  
**laf:** ily

**little lion** : I don't think he's playing it to play it

**laf** : what

**little lion** : I think he's using it so people don't go in his office

**laf** : burr is p much i n his office

**little lion** : he just texted me

**laf** : GOGOGOG

\---

**aaron colder than ice** : don't do it

**little lion** : what

**aaron colder than ice** : don't go in his office

**little lion** : whY

**little lion** : how do you even know I'm out here

**aaron colder than ice** : you're the only person I have ever met who bounces on their feet like that bc they're so excited talking to their s/o that they see every single day

**aaron colder than ice** : you're also the only person small enough to do that without shaking the floor

**little lion** : okay listen if you were me you would neVER get over talking to my signifs how DARE YOU

**little lion** :  aND JOHN IS SMALLER THAN ME SO >:^((((

**aaron colder than ice** : yes but john has actual muscle mass

**little lion** : don't just insult me and then compliment my boyfriend tf burr

**aaron colder than ice** : that's not what this is about

**little lion** : OKAY THEN MOVING BACK TO THAT

**little lion** : WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME TO GO INTO JEFFERSONS OFFICE

**aaron colder than ice** : madison is in there

**aaron colder than ice** : the country music is a distraction

**little lion** : I figured

**little lion** : fuCK IT IM GOING IN

**aaron colder than ice** : I warned you

\---

**little lion** : OKAY HOLY SHIT

**aaron colder than ice** : I w a r n e d you

**little lion** : WHY IS TJEFFS MOSTLY NAKED

**aaron colder than ice** : I choose not to look in the doorframe after thomas tried to ask me for a pen by rolling his swivel chair full force at me and knocked me over

**aaron colder than ice** : he stole my pen anyway in the end

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : are you okay

**aaron colder than ice** : please ask laurens to put the door back

**little lion** : how do you know he did it

**aaron colder than ice** : he left a sticky note that said "haha fuck you ;^))) -j.lau"

**little lion** : oh my god I'll ask him

**aaron colder than ice** : thank you

\---

**little lion** : TJEFFS WAS GIVING JMADS A LAP DANCE IN HIS OFFICE

**laf** : OH MY FUCKING G O D

**little lion** : MADS WAS HOLDING ONTO TJEFFS OFFICE CHAIR LIKE ITS THE ONLY THING CHAINING HIM TO THE FUCKING EARTH

**little lion** : THERE WAS A LOT OF SELF CONTROL AND SWEAT INVOLVED

**more like HUNKules** : me

**little lion** : I TEXTED BURR ABT IT BUT I DIDNT GIVE HIM ALL OF THE DETAILS BC HES TOO YOUNG

**johnn** : he's only like 13 months younger than you

**little lion** : DID I ASK JOHN

**little lion** : HE CALLED YOU MUSCLY BTW

**johnn** : burr is trying to snatch me up

**little lion** : you are taken

**little lion** : he is taken

**little lion** : ???????????????

**johnn** : your point

**johnn** : just bc he's trying doesn't mean he's going to succeed

\---

**little lion** : oH and john you should put the door bACK

**johnn** : why

**little lion** : bc burr is suffering and he aggravates me but not even he deserves this

**johnn** : okay so I'm not saying I don't know how to get the door back on but

**johnn** : I have a screwdriver, a lot of questions, the clothes on my back, and you three

**more like HUNKules** : I have not been here to witness your shenanigans for a REASON jonathan

**johnn** : frick you

**more like HUNKules** : I

**johnn** : yeAH I SAID IT

**more like HUNKules** : I knew how to put the door back on but now,,,,,

**more like HUNKules** : I think you need to learn how to fend for yourself in the wild

**johnn** : CR I E S   
  
**more like HUNKules:** hA

\---

**johnn** : I put the door back kind of??

**johnn** : it doesn't work but it is closed

**little lion** : I honestly think that's what burr wanted

**johnn** : text him and find out if this is chiillllllll

**little lion** : why are you like this

**johnn** : JUST DO IT

**little lion** : fine

\---

**little lion** : haha okay so,,,,

**aaron colder than ice** : alex I am on a date with theodosia and will deal with this later

\---

**little lion** : haha okay so,,,,

**miss bartow** : alex

**little lion** : I need to ask burr a v v quick question and I'm p sure he just bLOCKED my number

**miss bartow** : he says it's the only way to stop you

**little lion** : that mother fricker

**miss bartow** : "f riCKER"

**little lion** : it'S SOMETHING MY BOYF SAID DONT ASKSK

**little lion** : YOU SHOULD GET BURR TO ANSWER MY QUESTION BC IF HE DOESNT ILL GET JOHN TO TAKE THE DOOR OFF AGAIN

**miss bartow** : he's going to get forehead wrinkles from the amount of stress you put him through

**little lion** : PL Z JUST ASK HIM

**miss bartow** : F I N E

\---

**aaron colder than ice** : what do you want alex

**little lion** : JOHN PUT THE DOOR BACK BUT HE DOESNT KNOW EXACTLY H O W TO DO THAT

**little lion** : SO HE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU'RE CHILL WITH IT NOT BEING ABLE TO OPEN

**aaron colder than ice** : YES IM FINE WITH THAT GOD BLESS HIM OH MY G O D KISS HIM FOR ME

**little lion** : are you trying to snatch my (and laf's and hercules') boYFRIEND

**aaron colder than ice** : I am taken

**aaron colder than ice** : he is taken

**aaron colder than ice** : BY YOU

**little lion** : and two other people

**aaron colder than ice** : YOURE ONLY CONTRADICTING YOURSELF HERE

**little lion** : gotta go

**aaron colder than ice** : bye alex

\---

**miss bartow** : did you really just accuse my boyfriend of trying to steal your boyfriend

**little lion** : GOTTA. GO.

**miss bartow** : bye alex

\---

**little lion** : tHIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

**johnn** : I

**little lion** : BURR IS FINE WITH THE DOOR THING

**johnn** : WOOOOOO

**johnn** : just so you fuckign know jmads was lookin v calm when I was in there

**johnn** : too calm

**johnn** : a word you could use would be

**johnn** : sated

**little lion** : FUCKING S T O P

**johnn** : I'm nOT KIDDING

**little lion** : I WANT TO DIE

\---

**more like HUNKules** : just found material that would be great for making socks with in my store room

**little lion** : how much fabric

**more like HUNKules** : a l o t

**little lion** : okay so we can all have matching socks

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**little lion** : do you have enough to make me a really thick robe

**little lion** : like a ridiculous looking oversized robe that I wont even use after baths

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**more like HUNKules** : is that something you would want and like actually wear

**little lion** : yES

**more like HUNKules** : do you want to like come here and see the fabric first

**little lion** : is this you trying to ask me if I want to have sex with you in your studio

**more like HUNKules** : yeah p much but like seriously you need to look at this fabric

**little lion** : I'll go after work

**more like HUNKules** : okay

**laf** : did you just scheduled when you were going to have sex

**more like HUNKules** : if thE HETEROSTRAIGHTS CAN DO IT THEN SO CAN WE

**laf:** THIS IS JUST LIKE THE CHILDREN THING  
  
**more like HUNKules:** THATS F I N E

\---

**laf** : since you two are at hercules' studio sinning me and john are home and sinning

**laf** : did you know that if you touch a part of john's neck he gets a southern accent

**johnn** : fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you

  
**johnn** : also what do you mean ""gets""

**johnn** : I have alwAYS HAD THAT

**john** : I GREW UP IN FUCKIGN SOUTH CAROLINA LAFAYETTE

**laf** : THEN WHY TF DONT YOU TALK LIKE THAT EVER

**johnn** : BC I TRY V HARD NOT TO

**laf** : WHY ITS C U T E

**johnn** : I'll use it more often then but only at home

**laf** : YAYAYYAAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYA

**little lion** : hello in the middle of sinning

**little lion** : he also does that if you touch a part of his lower back

**laf** : thx

**johnn** : FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUKKCVJCKJVKFJGKFG YOUYOUY

**little lion** : SOZ

**more like HUNKules** : it also happens @ his hipbones

**johnn** : I'm bEING FUCKIGN DR AGGED

**johnn** : at least I get to have sex bc of it

**laf** : we were having sex anyway it's just now we can have ~~southern sex~~

**johnn** : southern sex is straight sex only ever in the missionary position while the portrait of jesus you have hanging adjacent your bed watches you and you try not to notice his beady eyes and your wife faking her orgasm bc the spark was gone long ago

**laf** : okay so we can have actual Nice sex in the missionary position Sometimes while john begs in a southern accent

**johnn** : I dO N O T BEG

**laf** : john

**laf** : BABE

**johnn** : CAN WE NOT HAVE THIS COVERSATION RIGHT NOW

**laf** : oh shit right

**johnn** : oh my g o d

\---

**little lion** : are y'all awake or did you pass tf out bc if you're awake then you need to pick us up

**more like HUNKules** : we should prolly buy like another car sometime in the near future

**little lion** : we could take the subway

**more like HUNKules** : oh true

**little lion** : letS G O

\---

**little lion** : we'RE HOOOooOooOoooOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOOOoOME

**more like HUNKules** : they're prolly still asleep

**little lion** : oh they are and the sheets are covered in sweat and Other Things

**little lion** : I wouldn't care if it was my sweat and Other Things but like,,,,it's not so I'm waking them up and hiding while you change the sheets

**more like HUNKules** : why do you have to hide

**little lion** : bc I'll be waking them up

**little lion** : you've seen what that looks like

**more like HUNKules** : okay true

**more like HUNKules** : LETS GO

**little lion:** WOOOOOOOOOO

\---

**johnn** : ALEX

**laf** : ALEXANDER HAMILTON

**little lion** : F U C K

**Author's Note:**

> the tony's fucked me up dudes I'm so fuckign


End file.
